


Sword At His Side

by neednoname



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, amnesiac hanzo, i'll add character and other ship tags if they'll become important enough, it's a fire emblem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednoname/pseuds/neednoname
Summary: Amongst the aftermath of a brutal civil war, a newly crowned prince stumbles across a strange man without any memories and what may be the end of the world.(Fire Emblem: Awakening AU)





	Sword At His Side

_‘It was almost over,’ the strategist thinks in disbelief. ‘At long last.’_

 

_His king stands at his side, a victorious smirk on his lips and crossbow at the ready._

_The sorcerer who ruined his life had finally fallen at their feet, defeated, scrolls slashed to shreds, all his magic power lost. It is strange to see the one who murdered his father, who ripped his family apart and threatened to do the same to his newfound one to be no more than a feeble old man._

_The strategist’s grip on his sword tightens, prepared to cut down the sorcerer at any slightest hint of movement. He had sworn never to wield his blade again but if it meant keeping those he cherished safe, if it meant he could finally put the ghosts of his past to rest then he would gladly put aside his vows. It had served him faithfully in this final battle._

_“You kept ranting on about some ‘predetermined fate’ but I bet you never expected this outcome,“ his king says to the sorcerer steadily, despite the hard-won battle having drained all of his strength and the heavy wounds that burned into his arm. But his aim remains true as the crossbow was trained on the enemy’s leader. His voice rang out loud and clear throughout the giant altar for the enemy and their own forces to hear, “Your leader has lost and the ritual has been disrupted, stand down now and we'll spare your lives.”_

_The old man hisses, “You are fools, do you believe killing us will stop destiny? Others will only take our place and you can never stop the Fall no matter what you do!”_

_The king lets out a bitter laugh. “Well, what we’ve been doing seems to be workin’ so far.” He glances at the strategist, done talking to the sorcerer. “He’s all yours, partner,” he says, not taking his eyes nor aim off the bane of all their struggles._

_The strategist nods. “It’s my pleasure.” This bastard deserves no mercy. He takes a deep breath and the strategist moves to end this--_

 

_But then he freezes._

 

**_(There was something wrong)_ **

 

 _A sudden pain pierces through his head. The strategist’s vision became blurred, his senses numb. To his horror, the lightning magic that he had summoned so many times before courses through his skin without his will, crackling as it spreads to his sword. But it was with far more power than he had ever managed to summon at once, he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t_ **_move_ ** _, trapped in his own body as it turns towards the king--_

 

**_No--_ **

 

_His voice chokes trapped in his own throat, unable to cry out a warning, unable to save the one man who meant more than the whole world--_

 

_His sword rose up high._

 

**_Let go, gods, let g--_ **

 

_The roar of thunder causes his king turns to face him, brow furrowed with concern. “...Hanzo? What’s wrong--?”_

_Magic slices through sturdy armor as if it was nothing more than paper and his blade stabs through his lover’s chest with ease. He feels blood splatter against him, smells burning flesh--_

_What was left of his shattered heart crumbled to ashes as instead of betrayal, instead of hatred, the king’s shock faded to resignation. Even when skewered on his lover’s blade, the king used his last remaining strength to brush a trembling hand against his cheek and rasp out his final words._

_“Han, ‘m sorry... run… don't- don’t let them take you...”_

 

_He couldn't speak, couldn't scream at the unfairness if it all, everything they had worked for now dust- what was the point--_

_He feels as if he was dying together with him._

 

 _His mind shrieks as it tears itself into two, and a voice, not his own yet belonging to no one else, screeching in his head_ **_again, again, cursed to repeat this eternal sin damned to this fate no matter what he tried what he has done no one will forget no one will forgive- just destroy it all--_ **

 

_It easily pulls out the sword and his partner lets out a wet bloody choke._

_The king stumbles._

 

_They fall._

**Author's Note:**

> (in which i have no self-control and is working on 4 wips at once)  
> rough character designs: https://nenoname.tumblr.com/post/177908170829/fe-awakening-au-designs-based-off-the-feh-sprites


End file.
